


Through Star's Eyes

by SparkleandPop



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M, Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Star Era Moon, Set around the beginning of season 2, mild anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleandPop/pseuds/SparkleandPop
Summary: She is her, yet she is not. A story in which Princess Moon Butterfly somehow winds up in the body of her future daughter and tries to keep the secret while keeping her daughters life moving. Feat. Suspicious Biffsies, awkward tensions, and eye-opening experiences for one queen to be.





	1. The first page

Dust- or sparkles? Stills in a cloud around her and there she is, standing in the middle and coughing it out of her lungs as her hands do their best to wave it away. It is only when the cloud is almost all gone, when she is able to properly breathe as her hands go to wipe her eyes, that she realizes her wand flew out of her hands after her spell quite literally blew up in her face.

She panics, more internal than external in which panicking externally to her is a sharp intake of breath as her eyes scan the area for her heirloom. She doesn’t concern herself with analyzing her current surroundings. She feels at ease- knows there is no threatening presence (she would feel it if there was) and the location of her wand is a much more pressing matter. Her eyes register an open window that lets in a ray of sunlight. It's golden glow lights up a small crystal. She doesn’t hesitate to dash towards it, stopping but a foot away and bending forward. Her left hand outstretched to reach what she had been searching for just as her fingertips almost brush the grip and  _that_ is when she notices something big; she retracts.

That is not her wand.

It was broken and purple, the crown was a butterfly and there were wings and designs where there ought to have been a large crystal the same shade as her hair and eyes. But she could feel the radiation it emitted and just _knew_ that was the Butterfly wand. It just…wasn’t her version.

Then she sees it. Sees the unfamiliar clothes adorning her body and strands of her hair that look like her hair, feel like her hair, but the color is blond rather than her natural pale blue.

**_Something is wrong._ **

This wasn’t some sort of appearance changing spell. No body changing spell could change the appearance of a wand. At least, not the appearance of the wand when it was not under a spell. She could feel that this form was the wands true form. Then she thinks of how the only thing that could ever change the appearance of the wand was the personality of whoever held it.

“Hey Star.”

Her head whips to the side not because that was her name, but because it is the first voice she has heard since the cloud evaporated. A bit of her is alleviated to see that the source of the voice came from a mewman dressed in odd attire. He stood outside a door that he held open with one hand and a smile on his face that regarded her fondly.

“Wanna go to Stop and Slurp? I’m in the mood for a slushy.”

There are many questions to ask; over a dozen ways to approach the situation. She would have dwelled on them for a few seconds longer had the mewman’s face not drooped instantaneously.

“Star?” It comes out more as a question rather than a simple utterance of the name he referred to her as. What really strikes her is the way it sounded, as though there were hesitance? Confusion?

“I’m sorry. I’m not feeling well.” For added emphasis she pouted and wrapped her arms around her stomach. To this the concern on his features and the crease on his brow deepened while a part of his eyes seemed to send signals of curiosity.

“Want me to get you some medicine?”

To that she offered a small smile as her hand brushed a strand of hair behind her ear; bashful- and she couldn’t quite put a finger as to why. Perhaps it was the way he regarded her with genuine care and kind regard, so different from the workers at the castle.

“No thank you. I’ll be fine. I’m just going to rest for a bit.”

The hesitance and concern is still there but he seems to relinquish it with an “okay". Then he’s gone, closing the door as gently as he opened it. She lets out a small breath of relief as she turns to regard her surroundings properly. She notes the décor and asses that this is surely a Mewni bedchamber but she cannot recognize it as one from the castle. As the revelation makes itself clear she begins to pace in a small circle from where she stood, her left hand remains gripping her side while her right hand goes to hold her chin pensively. Now is the time to recall; she retraces her steps.

**_A moment ago I was in my bedchamber. I was speaking to Glossaryck. He deemed me well-versed enough with the basics that I could now conjure my own spells. He spoke another one of his odd metaphors for how to do so. Ah! The “dipping down”. Why does he even call it that? It’s more like finding the rainbow inside. Ah, rubbish. I tried to do as he instructed…_ **

“This must be my spell.” She mutters under her breath, so low that one had to stand inches away from her to hear the self-affirmation. With those words came a pause in her pacing. Her eyes scanned the surroundings once more as they landed on the foreign wand.

“Perhaps this was a dimensional traveling spell and my appearance was altered with it? But that doesn’t explain the kind mewman who spoke in such a familiar way. And then there was that name.”

**_Star._ **

“I need a mirror.” She sees it up ahead and the reflection shows her a her that is not her. Same eyes, lips, hair length and style, but the nose and ears are different, the color of hair isn’t the same, and she feels as though she lost a few inches of height. Then there was the cheek marks; hearts instead of diamonds.

“Hello, my liege.”

She does not flinch- at least not externally. She looks to the side and regards the mentor she had spoken with moments ago. “Hello Glossaryck.” Then says no more.

He stays silent for only a full minute before saying “welcome to the future.”

She would have accepted that had she not seen her reflection.

“Who is Star?” She asks, the image of the mewman still fresh in her mind.

“You are.” His looks her up and down. “At least in body.”

She almost replied but then he extends his palm out.

“Habit, my liege. Let me be more clear. You’re in the body of your future daughter.”

**_That would explain why the wand is different._ **

But still, it baffles her. Not because she, Moon Butterfly, is in the future or the fact that she has a daughter whose body she is currently occupying but-

“Isn’t there a spell like this in the book?”

He places his hand on his chin as she had done moments ago, feigning pensiveness as he immediately says in what she started to note was a rather smug tone “Well yessssssss. But you made it your own.” 

His vagueness is at a whole new level and Moon only felt the need to take a step back from all of... _this_.

Glossaryck floats beside her head with his usual cross-legged position as she walks to the bed, sits on it, and slowly eases herself into the soft covers. She’s confident, as she fits the pieces of information together that she’ll eventually be back in her own body in her own time.

**_If not Glossaryck would say so._ **

The thought brings her some relief as she admires the rich blue canopy drapes.

“Where is she?” Moon knows it’s not wise to tamper with the future but given the circumstances she felt the need to know.

“Floating.” And there goes a pink projection of a scene playing above her head curtesy of Glossaryck's forehead gem. “Your spirit traveled through time, pushed Star’s spirit out of her body, but didn’t push her back in time to yours.” He gestures to the air. “Your body is still there.” An image of Moon in Moon's bedroom. “By the time you return only a second would have passed. Star, on the other hand,” the scene shifts to map out the current room and where Moon had once stood where the smoke had cleared. “is in a split timeline.”

He pauses, she nods her head, and he continues.

“That’s what your spell did. So in this timeline you’re here in her body and in the other she is still in hers living out her timeline. She’s getting a slushie right now” The image changes once more to her daughter and the Mewman in some odd room with what appeared to be drinks in their hands. “It’s an Earth drink.” He concludes in a flat tone as the projection disappears.

The puzzle becomes clear with the new pieces but there’s so much more Moon could ask. He knows this ( ** _of course he knows_** ) and his fingers glow in a golden light. His second finger extends itself and pokes her forehead and it is then that the missing pieces are added to the image. Then there’s a clap and two books appear from above her, landing with a light 'thud' on her lap.

“I suggest if you wish to play the part to read up on these.”

He knows ( ** _of course_** ) that was what she had thought of doing until she could manage a spell that would return everything to normal or until the spell played its course. She could have just gotten up from the bed now and try to relive the moment and reverse it but knowing herself and her magical skills that would and could take weeks. She hated to admit it, even to herself, but Moon knew just as much as Glossaryck did that her magic wasn’t so powerful. It was average, at best. If anything she had been lucky that she managed conjuring her own spell on the first try. Her magic wasn’t unstable or unpredictable but it became powerful in short bursts that she still could not perfect to happen when she desired. That was why she deemed concealment as the best option.

Moon could reveal herself, perhaps tell the mew- earthling that she was his friends...? Companions...?

**_Wait a second. What exactly is he?_ **

Shaking those thoughts from her head before it derailed her plans, she thought perhaps she could tell him the truth but...could she trust him? The information Glossaryck had transmitted to her of his own perspective of her daughters current life said that yes, if there was anyone she could trust in this dimension it could be him, but trust was a hard concept for her so she turns away from the thought as her hands grab and turn to the first page of a purple book that she immediately recognized as a diary. She flips through the pages to see how much is written.

**_I’m a horrible mewman for doing this but it i s for a good cause. Besides, I’m sure that by the time she starts writing this I will have forgotten the contents. Yes, yes. That is certainly what will transpire._ **

With that in mind she returns to page one in her journey of getting to know her daughter.


	2. The second encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Moon meets the mew- earthl- Marco Diaz once more, becomes acquainted with her first Earth family, and marvels over the stark contrast of everything.

She closes both books. After stacking one on top of the other Moon pushes them to the corner of the bed as far away from her as possible.

One thing was to see the world her daughter lived in through the eyes of Glossaryck, the other was to read the personal thoughts and accounts from her and her two 'biffsies'.

**_If she wasn't so obsessed with fighting monsters and having fun she could show promise as a writer._ **

Moon turns her head, regarding the silhouette of the two books.

**_Perhaps she inherited it from me._ **

She laughs, low and brief, then returns her gaze once more to regard the canopy drapes. She would have continued to do so longer, perhaps maybe sleep a few hours.

 _**How long has it last been since I slept?** _ **_What time is it?_ **

"Star." The door is opened and there he is, just as he had been a while ago when he last appeared. "Dinners ready. It's takeout night." He ends with a sing-song ring as the door closes behind him.

The scenes play out in Moon's mind of her daughter sometimes wordlessly, sometimes cheerfully 'whooping' as she followed him down the hall and the stairs and so many dinners with laughter and joy and curiosity whenever any new meal she hadn't yet seen was brought to the table. So many first experiences, first tastes, and the laughter. The laughter is what makes her bite the inside of her cheek as she draws herself away from the covers. She stands up straight, as straight as she habitually stood before settling for a slouch befitting the daughter she saw in her memories.

She regards the two books once more, both of which had been thoroughly read. 

Moon had confidence. She wasn't an actress, not by a long shot, but with so many experiences branded into her mind and the personal accounts written in just enough detail that she could vividly imagine all the possibilities that could come, Moon felt confident that she could properly act as her daughter without raising suspicions. At least for a while.

The sight down the stairs that greets her is Marco already seated at the table along with his parents. The laser puppies are running around and under the table excitingly while lasers blast holes on the walls. It was quaint, it its own way. The food on the table is one her memories registered as "Chinese". A dish that was ordered and delivered; a delicacy in the Diaz household. Also her daughters favorite.

Before the boy can open his mouth Moon walks forward and takes her place beside him at the dinner table.

All goes well, or so she likes to believe. The Diaz family are simple folk who latch on to any conversation and seem to stretch it for as much as it can go. They can make a simple 'how was your day?' conversation last for minutes rather than the seconds she was used to back home. In fact, most of the dinner was spent with the Diaz's recounting their day. Angie mentions her lesson plans. The excitement for a new project she was working on. Rafael mentions a new painting he has started. It's going to be big, he says, and he emphasizes the point by exclaiming the size of the canvas that to her seems small when she thinks of all the portraits in the castle but he seems to find to be unique. When Marco's turn comes he speaks about half a day she does not know because it was her daughter who had been living it and then recounts the slushie he had and how when he walked the laser puppies they almost burned another tree down but he was able to get them away fast enough that only a part of the tree got charred. The story comes to an end and with it three pairs of eyes are on her, eager to hear what she had to say while their plates were almost empty and hers was mostly full. 

"Is everything okay, Star?" Angie is the first to ask.

"Yeah! I just, ya'know, had a bunch of princess stuff I had to take care of. Mom's been bugging me on this project and just...lots to do." She makes sure to add body language to the mix, a peppering of emotion to back up the sentiment of tiredness and being "out of the zone". An unvoiced explanation as to why she was so silent as she ate when her daughter would normally be the one to question and comment on every subject.

"Ah! I se-"

"Actually, you guys can help me with it!" She exclaims happily.

To Moon it feels fake. So foreign and strained and then the way they look at each other momentarily, confused and curious and trying to piece together some sort of telepathic unison before regarding her once more; that worries her.

"How can we help?" Rafael says, all joy and smiles and the rest of the Diaz's follow suit. 

And just like that the worry subsides- if only a little.

* * *

 At night, when she's all nestled in fuzzy blankets and feeling a warmth from the blankets that was so soothing, normal, yet foreign. That is when she reaches out and grasps the second book labeled "Star and Marco's Guide to Mastering Every Dimension" she had left at the corner of the bed. She regards the cover for only a second before flipping to page eighty four. Surely somewhere in this large room her daughter stored other letters but that doesn't concern her as she slowly reads the letter glued on the page. She had to have read it over five times when she first reached the page. After letting her time with the Diaz family sink in, she allows the words on the page to sink into her as well.

**_Did I write this a while after I sent her to Earth? A few months ago? A few days ago?_ **

These were the moments she despised her bad habit of not dating her letters.

**_Bad habits are quite difficult to tame._ **

But still, the words sooth her. They give her hope. Hope in a future where, against her deepest and most unspoken fears, she is not broken. Cracked is acceptable. She can live with cracked. But broken? It's a relief to feel the radiance of tender love in each word. Words that even she, much younger than the writer, could pick up on. Perhaps her daughter couldn't tell but Moon was certain of it; Moon loved her daughter with all of her being. Her daughter might have seen these letters as her showing that she loved her, but she didn't see just how much love there was. If her daughter did then she didn't make it so apparent in her writings.

**_Mom's a poophead was certainly a prime example._ **

Even as another giggle escapes her at the thought, that does nothing to stop the tear from slipping from her right eye. Another follows, and before she knows it she has both hands on her eyes and takes a deep breath to steady herself.

**_Princesses don't cry._ **

The tears start receding.

**_Princesses don't cry._ **

She doesn't even quite understand it herself.

**_Princesses don't cry._ **

The thought of chapter one of the English portion of her daughter's diary wasn't what brought her to tears. She knew that it was the revelation of just how much of a good heart her future self had managed to retain throughout the years. No- Rather, she knows that is part of the relief that brought her to the sobbing point but what brought out those tears of joy was the realization that she had a daughter she loved as opposed to a daughter she cared not for. That, among the fears of her future, was one of the biggest and the one that so easily got dismissed with a little reading.

It is that which brings a smile to her face as she turns to the side, book held close in a hug, as she does her best to only think those thoughts and reminisce today.

It was the first time in a long time that she fell asleep so quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone else got the book but if you did "Star and Marco's Guide to Mastering Every Dimension" it's a really good read in my opinion and I when I got to that page and read Moon's letter...My goodness. I just had to write about it in some format.


	3. The third conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't take a crystal ball or a spell to allow Moon to see the future. All it takes is a mirror and the words "call mom".

As Moon faces the mirror, part of which reflected the morning sunshine that shone through one of the windows, she sees the reflection of a familiar stranger wearing a dress she chose to wear for the day. It was a sleeveless sky blue dress with a peach and red belt and striped blue tights. It also was the only blue her daughter seemed to wear on a regular basis on Earth and the closest to what Moon regularly wore. That and the manticore skin tights were quite comfy and did its job well in covering her legs. She is pleased with her choice but there are more pressing matters as the serious face on the mirror reflected.

She takes a breath, straightens her back before slouching it the way her daughter would and presses a jewel on the interdimentional mirror.

"Calling mom." The mirror speaks. There is but a moment of static before the image shifts and she is left at a loss of words.

"Hello Star."

Moon liked to think herself confident. The perfect model of a princess who, while certainly desiring excitement and went on an occasional adventure or two, was still regal and could maintain poise even in the most difficult of situations. But she knew herself and she knew, knew even before the reflection of her future repeated a name that wasn't hers, that she was wide-eyed and gawking. No diary entries or magically transmitted mental imagery could prepare her for this.

Moon was a queen. The splitting image of an ideal queen. 

It shook her to her core.

"Star, what is it?"

To that her mouth closes and the poise returns only to vanish as quickly as it came. She may have been left speechless but that didn't mean she wasn't prepared. Ignoring the setback of how she would react, Moon had planned this. Planned what to say in a way her future daughter would so as not to arouse suspicion.

"Mom, are you happy?" There's worry in her eyes. Eyes she tried to make big and vulnerable as the woman in the mirror image likely expected to see.

"Happy? What difference does that make?" The genuine confusion on the mirror images face hits her more than it ought to because this is her; Moon Butterfly. All the times she had been asked that question in the past and even then, after so many years she gives the same retort. It's both soothing and repelling. Nothing has changed, not much; she's still Moon.

**_It makes no difference because no one really cares._ **

The thought, accompanied by memories of all the people in the castle, all those who held her with high regard and only saw in her the princess they desired, the princess they wished to have and admire and be as perfect as they perceived her to be- those fragmented memories echo within her thoughts.

"Don't worry so much about happiness. It makes you look pa-"

"Why hello pumpkin!"

**_Hello River._ **

"Hi daddy!"

**_I only met you not too long ago and now I see you are my husband and father to my future daughter. If I had been told this before the spell I would have scoffed in privacy._ **

The queen regards the king with a side glance before returning her attention once more to her daughter.

"Now Star, why did you call?"

**_What life have you lived?_ **

 "No reasonnnnn~"

**_Do you still have problems sleeping at night?_ **

"...Are you sure? You didn't get in any trouble now, did you?"

**_I'm glad I got to see you._ **

"Pshaw! Nopeeeeeee~ Kay bye!" A press of a button is all it takes to make the images of a distant future vanish. Moon reaches out for the curtains on either side of the mirror and pulls them shut.  

" ** _Don't worry so much about happiness. It makes you look pale"_**

She allows herself to dwell on the words and laughs. 

**_Just like what mom says._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Moon calling her future self and having to act like she's Star" was one of the first in a handful of scenes I had thought about writing for this story. At first I wasn't sure which way to go about it but I think this came out pretty nice. Thanks for reading!


	4. The fourth wand transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Moon regards the wand and begins her journey to the educational establishment known as "school"

"It's inevitable." Moon thinks as she walks far away from the mirror and pulls the spiked backpack off the ground. She had to go to the educational establishment those on Earth referred to as "school" at some point. That much was apparent when she awoke to the sound of the Diaz's preparing for the day as well as the calendar that hung near the bedside table. She could tell from looking at it that all the days that had passed were scratched off excluding the day she appeared. At least she was blessed enough to arrive to this time period on a Sunday when school was not in session as opposed to the classroom in the middle of class time. Not that it would be an oddity to suddenly have a glitter explosion there considering the willy nilly way her daughter used her magic. 

Hand on the doorknob, Moon stops mid turn and looks back. The wand is in the same place as it had been yesterday. Normally Moon would never leave it alone. Not because she loved the wand or simply liked to have something in her hands as her daughter did but because of the dangers leaving the wand alone imposed. It might have been a heirloom but anyone could take it and the wand would not fight. Instead, it would transform to fit the new owner and welcome them with the gift of a newfound ability to cast magic. 

**_A fickle heirloom._**

However, there was no danger left on this planet. Even though that part of history was left fuzzy in her mind. Perhaps Glossaryck intentionally left out the details of those string of events, but from her implanted memories there seemed to be no reason to worry. Even Glossaryck had assured her this with the leisurely way he left her to her devices. Since he explained the situation he had not once popped up, not even to warn Moon that she was leaving the wand behind and that in itself showed how safe of a time she landed on.

But that didn't matter. She had to grab it because regardless of the time or the levels of danger her daughter always kept her wand on her. 

**_It amazes me that the Diaz's didn't even seen to notice I didn't have it at the dinner table. But leaving the wand in her room when they're at home is acceptable. Leaving the wand behind when leaving this household is unheard of. I need to take it with me._ **

As she lets go of the doorknob and turns around to walk towards the wand, she properly puts the backpack on and finds herself gripping the straps. A few steps later she stops to stand right where she had yesterday, right where she had left it. Moon hadn't know when she first gazed at the wand. She simply thought the odd design was what suited her daughter, but when Glossaryck showed her a memory of her daughter using the whispering spell, how the wand was in a sense reborn, and how tainted it has become, Moon honestly felt a bit worried to hold it. The wand cannot corrupt the user but she was, as Glossaryck term it, "hyper-sensitive to magic". Her daughter may not have felt it when she first held the wand but Moon worried she would.

"I have to do this." She assures herself verbally, and with a sigh she bends down and grips the handle of the wand.

As she rises from the ground the wands works its wonders and, a swirl of magical dust later, she is face to face with a wand that is and is not hers. It looks similar to her old wand with the gold handle and all the little features that were hers. But the large blue crystal on top is broken. Just as the star on her daughters wand was cleaved in two, the crystal heart of her wand was also cleaved. The gold has darkened several shades to the point it could be considered antique gold. They were small differences but they were there; it looked ancient.

It unsettled her.

Before she allowed herself to dwell on those thoughts Moon mumbles the morphing spell under her breath. The wands colors seemingly melt away as though someone poured a whitening solution on it. Then, as though invisible hands took hold of it, the wand molds like putty and it once more appears as it had before she touched it. She regards her work as she takes a deep, steady breath to cool her nerves along with a a minute of self-affirmation.

**_You can do this Moon. You've fought monsters before. You've had to deal with flags. You've trained as hard as any other queen before you. You can do anything._ **

She bites her lip, closes her eyes, and takes one last deep breath. Thoughts officially cleared she opens her eyes once more and makes her way out the room with the wand in hand. Once she's out the door and skipping on the familiarly unfamiliar road to her daughters school her thoughts come back to her. She wonder if her future self knew of her daughters recklessness. Perhaps she did but to what degree? Sure Moon's memories register her daughter speaking to her future self about what had happened to the wand and then her future self's assurance that the secret was safe and everything would work out, but what else did her future self truly know? Moon did not know.

**_There are far too man factors in this 'what if' equation._ **

"Hey Star."

"Hi!" She yells with the i's extended and waves excitingly. Marco is a few steps behind her and he too waves at the overly hairy gentleman.

Moon is thankful for the way her daughter can be so spontaneous. One day she'll walk step by step with Marco then another she would skip ahead of him as she was doing. Sometimes they don't even walk together but because she had not woken up earlier and felt bad waiting till he left to make her leave, she chose the route she was currently taking. It soothes her to know that she didn't have a routine she had to strictly follow; she didn't have to constantly be around him.

The skips don't last long as she stops. She feels an oncoming presence and just as she turns to regard the foreign being, said being leaves a gush of wind behind them. She sees the hair, a light blond that almost looks white, the helmet, the skateboard-

**_Jackie Lynn Thomas_ **

It amazes her, truly does, the way these events transpire. Memories are an odd thing, more so when they're transplanted. One moment she see's a foreign item, the next her mind registers the item, she knows the name, and sometimes she'll see images of memories of said object. Such was the case when she saw this Jackie girl pass. She remembers all the times her daughter saw the same scene and then Marco catches up to Moon and slams against her back.

She giggles as her daughter would and did in her memories and takes his hand -and cringes. A big, internal cringe that she suppresses the minute she feels it building up.

If there was one thing Moon had kept secret throughout her life. A secret no one bothered to look at or care about- she, like may Mewni royals, was not good with physical contact. After all, she was raised without it. Unlike the humans on this planet parental coddling was not a thing that was done in the Butterfly family. Butterfly's only touched when it was to shake hands for business deals or little mundane things like fix a crooked necktie. Moon barely remembers the last time she touched someone but that wasn't what makes her cringe. Unlike her other family members who simply refrained from touch, because she was not used to it the foreignness of the situation made her nerves heighten and the urge to evacuate rise. She always hid this the select times she had to make physical contact with anyone. She was doing so now. Except now she was the one initiating it and _that_ is what makes her mind scream while her body- her daughters body- drags him to homeroom.

The troll immediately starts class with a lecture and Moon once more finds herself thankful for her daughters mannerisms. Moon didn't have to force herself to learn as half of the students in this class did. She could be at ease, pull out her daughters notebook and doodle or simply let her mind wander. But a wandering mind is unbecoming when it's hers; her thoughts always managed to wander to unwanted places.

But it happens anyway.

She finds herself craving for lunch time while simultaneously dreading it. She had a feeling that while somewhat dimwitted Marco could catch on to her act- not because he was the most clever but because he and her daughter spent the most time together so he must be able to easily pick up on any changes. She felt that if she practiced her act with someone else she could gain skill in it. Or so she liked to believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I'd write so much about the wand as I did whoops.


	5. The fifth comparison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Moon's first day in school feat human "friends" and the realization how Earthlings view her daughter.

Moon didn't notice it in the morning. After all, she had dragged Marco to class and only really acknowledge the handful of strangers on her walk to school. But Moon is aware as she makes her way towards what her mental map says is the "cafeteria" that her daughter is viewed in a similar yet different way than on Mewni. Here she receives many greetings, all of which are positive and showcase to Moon that those around her regard her highly.

"Star Butterfly rules!"

"Heyyyyy Star!"

"Nice dress."

Those blur of words accompany the transplanted memories as she mechanically greeted people with a higher level of energy that what she believes suited her daughter. It's during this time that Moon analyzes how these people regard her daughter differently. They seem to see Star for who she is; an energetic bundle of madness in a teenage body- and they _like_ her for it. She doesn't have to put on airs or act properly like a Mewni royal ought to and they still idolize her simply for who she is.

Moon doesn't quite know how to feel about it.

Better yet, she doesn't quite understand how that is possible. 

**_I think Earth is a pretty strange place. And that's saying something, since I've been through most of outer space._ **

But it's not a subject she finds herself needed to think over- at least not at the moment. Her thoughts dwell on the double doors in front of her that various students push through. She becomes one of them, regards momentarily how the cold steel of the rectangular gadget felt against her hand, and crosses to the other side. One look around and her mind once more registers faces. Most if not all of them don't have names. Rather, they have code names. One guy with a particularly round, plump body and braces is "cool teeth gadget thingy guy" among other names. Most of the codenames just have to do with a distinct feature her daughter seemed to pick up on or take a particular interest to. If Moon could have she would have laughed at the name choices that popped up in her mind but there was never time for laughter, even if it would fit the spontaneous nature of her current namesake. What matters now is getting some food. Partly because that was the point of this half hour of freedom and partly because she skipped breakfast and it was now taking its toll in the form of growing growls in her tummy. 

"Hey Star!"

While she heard the name, for a moment she had forgotten she needed to respond to it as her sights went to searching where the back of this seemingly endless line was.

"Star! Over here!"

**_My stars this line is needlessly long. Is this establishment under-employed?_ **

"Star!!!"

The hand that touches her left arm, the arm that held the wand, sends a shiver down her spine. She tenses, readies to defend herself, but as she turns to face the intruder the situation at hand hits her and she does her best to calm herself as she comes face to face with a tanned girl wearing a rather odd hairpiece and-

**_Janna Banana._ **

**_Banana?_ **

"I got Marco to hold our place in line. Lets go."

And just like that the girl pulls her along to the portion of the line that was closer to where the food would be. Moon busies her mind from the thought of the present physical contact by spotting where Marco was and counting how many people were ahead of him; twenty three. That was a good number. Certainly better than the number at the start of the line and, as she gets closer, she sees that when at the front the line seemed to move faster than her initial interpretation.

"Hey Star." Marco says as the two stop in front of him.

Janna takes her spot in front of her, making the order in the line Janna, Star, and Marco. For a moment Moon wonders if the girl did this on purpose to spite her but then remembers this is all in her head. No one but her and Glossaryck know what is going on and even then while Glossaryck knew any and everything about the universe Moon doubted that he'd trouble himself with reading her thoughts. If anything that was probably one of the million of things he likely blocked from his psyche in favor of focusing on more "important" things, like pudding.

Moon feels no need to initiate conversation. She rarely did so, unless in the company of fellow royalty or important officials or when having to make some sort of speech or- now that she had the briefest of moments to truly dwell on it, it processes in her mind that she almost never spoke to others unless it was required or expected of her. Did she even know what to say? Sure, creating discussions with royals or speaking of topics in front of her people was easy; it was all practiced. But in a place where any and everything went, where there seemed to be so much yet nothing at all to speak of Moon was left speechless. It didn't help that as she glanced in front and behind her that the two humans she was surrounded by, the two who her daughter seemed to talk to the most on this planet, were not speaking at all. It almost seemed as though they were content with the silence.

**_Do they ever talk as they wait in line for their meals?_ **

The film in her mind rewinds to a multitude of bits and pieces of the same scenario at different times. They always look the same ( ** _do they ever change their clothes?)_** while her daughters clothing sometimes is different. Most of the time they are silent, but there are also enough times where they seem to make light conversations about mundane little topics; classes, friends, gossip, retailing of magical adventures, etc. It eases Moon's nerves a little to know that she was safe from the need to make conversation. 

"What do you want today, Star?" The lady on the other side of the counter asks.

Once more she marvels over how well-know her daughter is in this dimension as she looks to the displayed menu of items and scans the names. Images of different foods hit her and for a second Moon dislikes her daughter for having no particular taste and enjoying everything before she also is hit with a sense of thankfulness because, unlike her daughter, she would never admit it but she was quite picky when it came to her foods.

"I'll take the chicken nuggets and some milk please."

"Chocolate, strawberry, or plain?"

"Plain please."

The che- lunch lady takes the food from its respective spot and serves in on a black rectangular plate. She adds fries and grabs the milk and places it in the center of the lunch tray. 

"Here you are." She speaks as she hands her the tray.

"Thank you, madam." Her words, for the first time in a while, feel earnest. 

The lunch lady likely didn't know this fact but when the lady lets go of the tray that now was in Moon's hands she smiles, large and happy, with a "you're welcome, sweetie."

**_Perhaps joy is contagious in this planet._ **

Moon finds herself returning the smile, abit less larger than the lunch lady's as she turns and joins Janna in waiting to the side. Marco joins them a few minutes later and their off to fining an empty table in silence. Surprisingly, with the amount of people in this seemingly large yet small given the populace inside it lunch area, they are able to quickly procure a lunch table for themselves. When they take their seats each of the three go for a respective part of their dish; Star and Janna open their cartons of milk and, while Janna leaves the straw behind and Moon uses hers, take sips of their milk. Marco grabs a piece of the cheese stick on his tray and dips it into the little cup of orangeish-red sauce. 

"That was kinda nice, Star." Marco says after he swallows his first bite.

Moon barely notes the tone, so engrossed in the difference of taste Mewni milk had compared to Earth milk as she mechanically asks "What was?"

"The way you called lunch lady 'madam'." He chuckles for only a second as dread hits the pit of her stomach. 

**_He kno-_ **

The Janna girls hand on Moon's shoulder effetely cuts off the fear of being caught as Moon fights herself to maintain composure. Moon can feel that her eyes are wide open and eases them down to normal levels as she works to bubble up the tension that could escape and create a notable stiffness in her posture.

"Star calling someone madam? That's rich."

 Moon laughs  ** _(Oh stars I sound so fake-)_** as she takes another sip from the carton of milk she almost forgot she was still holding. It does its job in giving her something else to momentarily focus on as the offending hand slips away from her.

"Yeah. Just kinda happened." She offers to the conversation. Short and simple. And, to her infinite relief, it seems the pair are fine with that as they return to their respective lunches. Moon eyes her own as she does her best to try to regain the hunger she had started to feel and all but lost with her momentary panic.

_**May no more incidents like** **that** **occur today.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I wrote this chapter it really hit me just how mellow the first half of season two was. Ahahah, those were the days.
> 
> P.s. I didn't think I'd spend the whole chapter in lunchtime zone but before I knew it I wrote more than I expected.


	6. The sixth surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each day passes peacefully and just when Moon feels at ease Earth decides to throw her another challenge in the form of Friendship Thursday

The pride inside her could be compared to chest-swelling proportions. Moon had survived the ordeal on Monday and, as the next few days passed, she began to feel at ease with her act. No one appeared to be suspicious of her. No one seemed to question her or stare at her curiously. In fact, Moon was beginning to feel as though the act was mastered. She could pull this off. She could stay here and pretend to be her daughter and no one would be the wiser-

But wait, she needed to get back. She had to find a way to fix this.

That realization dawned on her during her walk to the Diaz home after school. Only a few days on Earth and after wrapping herself up in her act Moon had gotten so used to the lax nature of the world around her that she had all but forgotten her original purpose. But no more. Moon resolved to locking herself up in her daughters room and spending time to recreate the spell. She had gone on long enough adjusting herself to the world around her that now would be the opportune time to act.

At least that was what Moon had thought until she arrived at the Diaz home and saw Marco bustling in the kitchen.

**_That's odd._ **

Moon had been so accustomed to seeing him go straight to his room and work on his homework or go to the TV and watch some Earth show that seeing him be anywhere else seemed out of place. She retraced the memories and tried to come up with a reason when-

"Do you want extra cheese on today's friendship pizza?"

**_Friendsh-_ **

**_Oh no._ **

The flood of memories came. Of telenovelas, movies, pizzas, snacks, laughs, a warm blanket, and-

**_No no no no no no no no no no no no no no._ **

"Star?"

She squeaks and slaps her mouth too late to hide the sound. There are the eyes that she was proud to avoid these past few days regarding her. She had to think, had to act fast.

"I think I got the hiccups but I stopped them!" That didn't stop the staring. "Extra cheese please. Like, yes! hic~" Marco was still staring but he looked away and mumbled a "yes please" into the house phone she hadn't noticed him holding.

"Thank you Emilio. I'm on my away." A click of the button and he's back to looking at her, except the look in his eyes she was coming to despise was gone and replaced with the calm demeanor he commonly held. "I'll be back...Unless you want to come with?"

**_Say yes, Moon. Say yes. He's offering. She would do it. Do it._ **

"Nah. I'll just get the blankets and...man the fort." She winks as the hand that isn't holding her wand points at him like a gun. 

**_Someone end me._ **

Marco offers her a chuckle and okay as he walks to the door and closes it behind him. It's only when she counts to ten and is certain that he won't come back that she runs to the sofa and throws herself on it. She finds herself screaming into the arm rest and, against herself and anything she had ever done in years, swings her legs back and forth in a fury as her arms punch the sides of the sofa. The rational piece of her brain reasons she is having a miniature tantrum and finds the thought so absurd that it cuts her scream off and stills her limbs.

"You're an idiot" she mumbles into the sofa cushions. 

**_Really Moon, how could you forget friendship Thursday?? Like, h- Well, it's possible to forget them because they aren't your memori- But that's not the point! I should have been mentally preparing for this and now...now..._ **

She recalls the sensation of sitting on this exact sofa with the warmth of a blanket wrapped around her and an arm pressed against her own- it gives her goosebumps.

**_Relax, Moon. Relax. You can do this. Who knows, maybe the movie will be so entertaining I'll get lost in it and who am I kidding._ **

She turns her head to the side and deeply inhales. Moon's reflection on the television no longer momentarily surprises her as it had the first few days, what did surprise her was how exhausted the blond girl she had come to associate with every positive feeling in the dictionary looked. She looked so out of place, as though someone had drawn her with the wrong pieces. There shouldn't be wrinkles on her forehead, her hair shouldn't be this messy, and she shouldn't look like she's about to cry tears of frustration. This girl was not Moon. This girl was a beautiful, bright rainbow who ought to be smiling and looking forward to some pizza and a movie or novella that was going to have the dumbest humor that made her laugh until she wheezed.

_**You can do this, Moon.** _

But unlike the last moment Moon had thought this she truly felt those words to be true. She  _could_ do this. For herself, for Marco, and most important of all for the girl that she was going to bring back. This "friendship Thursday" may be another bump in the road to her plans of returning her and her daughter back to their respective times but it no longer mattered. She would truck through this ride and make it out in one piece.

"I'm back!"

**_You can do this._ **

She hoped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one in a (ought to be) two part installment of Friendship Thursday~ Can Moon truly do this? We shall see.


	7. The seventh second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Friendship Thursday.

"This pizza might just be one of the best yet."

She can feel the familiarity of those words as Marco opens the cardboard box. The pizza smells appealing, more so when compared to the slice she had eaten the day before. She tries to focus on the smell as Marco takes his seat next to her. It's a routine, she knows this and has it memorized from a million do-overs playing on repeat in her mind 

The covers are on them as he eases himself beside her, their shoulders brushing together. His free arm holds the remote and turns on the TV. There's a click, switch, and then the screen pops an image of a flashing title. Moon does her best to pay attention but the heat that radiates off his sweater onto her unclothed skin sends a shiver down her spine she can't suppress in time. He feels it, she can tell with the side glance he gives her and the way he shifts his body to get closer to her as he pulls the covers higher. He likely thought she was just cold it but was more than that. She couldn't even breathe the way she usually did to calm herself; it frazzled her. 

**_There's only one solution._ **

She closes her eyes and wills her body to unwind. Her mind is both her oasis and her clutch; a blackhole that she had no idea where it would take her. She bites the inside of her left cheek and opens her eyes once more. Thankfully she can see from her peripheral vision that Marco is actively paying attention to the program. She knows she ought to do the same and wishes she could but still isn't quite able to. She still feels the warmth but unlike all the times she has tried to ease away from it she's doing her best to ease into it. 

Moon feels the panic signals flair as her mind laughs at her for being so weak. She doesn't see the zombies on the screen, can't even think to tell Marco who now is fully regarding her with his gaze that she's scared, hear him laugh because he knows the girl that he's seeing would never shake at Hollywood terror films, then laugh along as though it was some big joke but feel a burst of relief because she was able to ease into the normalcy of this world. Instead of those hypothetical what-ifs all Moon can think to do is pull herself out of this mess with a smile but she knows, knows from the reflection in his eyes that it's just a big mess of a failed attempt. She's ready for the worst, for him to be suspicious or ask her if she wanted to talk about it but then-

**_Talk? Talk about what? How I am a fake-a lie and your Star is somewhere else and I never intended for any of this to happ-_ **

"This movie blows. Wanna watch another one?"

Her jaw goes slack.

He has to know. There's no way Marco can't know. This wasn't the way her daughter would act. She couldn't even make the excuse of it being a joke because Star's humor didn't run that way. That's when it hits her; he's ignoring it. He can see she's not acting the way she ought to and rather than confront her about it he is letting it slide similar to the way he was slowly easing himself away from her side. 

Moon doesn't know how to take it. She's never had anyone notice something and turn a blind eye to it, much less out of consideration because she knows that's why Marco was doing it. He's being considerate towards her, the girl he sees who he knows has a different life that he's probably thought over by himself and tried to understand to the best of his abilities but fully can't because of the way he was raised and sees the world around him-

**_Moon, you're overthinking again._ **

The thought brings her back to Earth and the sight of Marco watching the TV. Did he change the program? She can't tell; she hadn't been paying attention to the first. But she sees a pair of friends sitting in a living room similar to theirs laughing amongst each other. She hears him laugh too and sees that he's lost himself to the program. Then it hits her that she had spent time, however short it may have been, so lost in her thoughts that she lost the chance to feebly attempt to explain herself and, most of all, had her shoulder still beside his. Had she slumped onto him? When? She can't even feel the warmth anymore, as though it had merged with her own body heat. They were radiating the same heat. 

She bit her tongue. Because that was what she did. How she was raised, how she existed. She didn't have it in her to yell it. She could yell in the battlefield for her people, for a cause that was above her own but when it came to this...the words couldn't come out of her mouth let alone properly form themselves.

**_Breathe in, breathe out._ **

She does this.

Marco ignores it.

The woman on the TV is crying alone in the livingroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the promos and clips have driven me mad. 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos, views, and comments! They all mean so much to me and I am so happy to learn that there are people who have been waiting for this story. That to me is an honor and I can only hope you enjoyed this update and those to come. 
> 
> Lets all have blast watching the battle later today and to those in the future who have already seen it I can only hope it was an amazing experience watching it.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it obvious yet just how much I love Moon and her infinite possibilities background and backstory? Cause if not, well...This is just one of many stories I have thought up but this is the first ongoing multi-chapter story out of all my ideas. Let's see how this goes. Wish me the best and I hope you'll enjoy going through this ride with me!


End file.
